To the Moon and Back
by vampyreice
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry has gone and faced Voldemort. He killed Voldemort but his connection to Voldemort by his scar caused him in turn to die. This is the aftermath of the battle and has Harry's last will and testimony. REVISED. Sequel to come! BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

To the Moon and Back

**A/N:** Ok, so due to the annoyance at my little sister I finally got around to revising this. I apologise for the wait and I have also finally done a portion of the sequel as well, which hopefully should be out by the end of the month. Thank you all for your patience.

**Claimer:** I own the two spells _lettius changius_ and _Dirus Resecro_, which roughly translates from Latin to mean 'to free from a curse or unlucky omen', I also own the plot.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise, I don't own.

**Summary:** Voldemort has been defeated but at a terrible loss, but is everything it seems?

To the Moon and Back  
By vampyreice

A small group of people were gathered around a large wooden desk in the middle of a large room, stunned and saddened by the news they had just received; Harry Potter, the sixteen-year-old saviour of both the wizarding and non-magic world was dead. Assembled in the room were some of Harry's closest friends and enemies. Sitting in the chair to the left of the desk were his godfather Sirius Black and his old defence professor Remus Lupin, next to them were his two ex-best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. His current potions professor and most hated teacher Severus Snape was an imposing figure leaning at the back of the room and last but not least was his long time rival and resident pain in the arse, Draco Malfoy, was standing near the door trying his hardest to look as though he wasn't affected by the news he had just received. All present anxious about what the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore had to say.

Turning from where he was standing next to the fireplace and taking a seat in his large chair Dumbledore produced a large envelope. "It is with a heavy heart that I have called you all here; you are here by Harry's wish, to disclose his will. This envelope appeared on my desk at the time I assume Harry died. Clearly Harry knew he was going to die when he left to face Voldemort and was well prepared for this outcome." Dumbledore said before he opened the envelope and a ghost like image of Harry appeared shocking those in the room. Looking at everyone present the ghost Harry commenced talking:

"I am Harry James Potter and if you are reading this I am dead. I had to kill Voldemort; you have to understand that and if that meant that I died in the process than I feel that is a small price to pay for freedom and peace.

"I was once told that either Voldemort or myself must die in order for the other to survive, however I recently realised that wasn't true. I realised that if one of us died the other would as well. Bit of a no-win situation if you ask me. This is all because of our bond. The bond that had helped me by saving my life and the life of others numerous times was the one that eventually killed me. Pretty ironic.

"I know you are thinking that if I had brought someone along with me when I had gone to face him that they could have protected me and prevented me from dieing. Wrong! There was no possible way for any of you to come with me without being killed. I would rather I died by myself than see someone I loved killed, once again, because of me.

"All I want is for everyone I care about to be happy and safe. Two things I have never truly been. I want you all to move on and live your lives to the fullest you can. I understand that you will grieve but don't let that grief overcome you and destroy your happiness. If the people closest to me aren't happy then I have died in vain. Be happy." Harry pauses and turns towards Dumbledore before continuing.

"Headmaster, thank you for your support and understanding which you gave to me with kindness. I wish I could've repaid you somehow."

"You already have, Harry. You already have." Dumbledore replied with tears in is eyes. Turning to Ron and Hermione the Harry ghost paused before once again continuing. "Ron, I know you think I'm just a traitorous fag who will fuck anything with two legs but I have and forever shall be your friend no matter how many times you insult me. I can't change whom I love and I can't force people to accept me, however I can wish that those who are filled with prejudice could learn to accept others. Prejudice doesn't do anyone any good; all it does is cause pain."

The Harry ghost's expression lightened somewhat when he turned to Hermione. "Hermione, good luck in everything you do. I know you will be great. Just remember to have fun and follow your heart no matter what others think. Also with everything we have been through I sure you could provide a more accurate version of Hogwarts', A History, which I'm sure someone will take great pleasure in rattling off to their friends, just like you've always done."

Turning to Snape and Draco the Harry ghost got a sly smile on his face. "Professor, be careful and have fun destroying the expectations and fantasies of all new students excluding the Slytherin's about their future potions lessons. Also I think you ought to know that the Sorting Hat tried to put me into Slytherin in my first year saying that I would be great there. It has also maintained that theory to the present day." Needless to say, Snape looked **horrified** at that thought.

"Malfoy, if it wasn't for you I never would have done what I did so thank you."

"Remus, thank you for all of your wise words and wisdom, you really helped me through."

The Harry ghost looked unnerved as he turned to his godfather.

"Sirius, I know you well enough to know that you're going to blame yourself for something that you had no control over. Don't. There was nothing you could have done to stop me, this was something I had to do and by myself. You will forever be the closet thing to me. I…I love you."

Sirius looked closed to tears as the Harry ghost once again turned to face those assembled. "Destiny, I don't believe in destiny I believe everything happens for a reason, nor do I believe in fate because I don't like the idea of someone controlling my life. I don't believe in coincidences, I feel that we choose our own paths in life and that things happen from the choices we make. Live for the day." With one last small smile the ghost Harry disappears and the room is left in a shocked silence. Dumbledore is sitting in is chair with the twinkle gone from his eyes, Ron looks as though he doesn't know whether to look angry, ashamed or disgusted while trying to comfort Hermione as she sobbed into his shoulder. Snape was leaning against the wall trying to contain the emotions that were threatening to show, Draco was having the same problem as Snape. Remus was mourning Harry is his own quite way and Sirius was sitting with his head in his hands silently sobbing.

After a few moments of silence Dumbledore clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "I also received envelopes that are addressed to each of you, after I have read his will you can take your envelope and do what ever you want to with it. If you wish to remain here to read it please feel free to do so. I will now commence with the reading of the will however before I start there is a short note from Harry. It reads 'Just to let you all know I am not going to use all the fancy technical words like the book here is telling me to and might I add, it is doing so very loudly.'"

"My name is Harry James Potter and this is my last will and testimony done in sound mind and semi-sound body. To Hermione Granger, I leave you all of the books in my possession. I suggest that you read some of them as they are very interesting and I have provided a list with the ones I recommend. I don't know why I'm bothering to suggest this as I'm sure that you will have read them all within a week of receiving them. On a more serious note I have transferred some of my money into a Gringott's vault that I have registered under your name. The money in this vault and the vault are yours to keep seeing as though I know you didn't have a wizard vault. The number is 193 and I have left the key at Gringott's ready for you to collect the first time you use it. Just state your name, date of birth, your vault number and you should have no problem."

"To Severus Snape, I have enclosed a cheque with my will, it is for a few potion ingredients that I know went missing from your personal supply. I am not admitting that I stole these ingredients because that would be a lie (and I was always taught that I shouldn't lie). I do however know who stole them and whether they tell you or not is up to them. I would also like to take this opportunity seeing that I am… was the last Potter alive to apologise on behalf of my father. Severus Snape, on behalf of James Potter, I Harry Potter formally apologise for my father's actions towards you. Please accept this apology so that you can move on with your life and not hold this grudge for the rest of your life. I do not ask for forgiveness nor do I ask that you forget but if you could find it in you to accept my apology you will forever have my (Harry Potter) gratitude."

"Severus here is the cheque that was included. Harry isn't his father just like you aren't your father." Dumbledore said with the twinkle back in his eyes while handing the cheque to Snape. When Snape took the cheque from Dumbledore he couldn't help but let a hint of shock show. Snape could not believe his eyes Harry Potter, **the** Harry Potter, the annoying child of his hated enemy had given him, **the** Severus Snape, hated potions master of Hogwarts a cheque for 1,000 gallons.

"I will need a representative of the Weasley's to do the next part. If Ronald Weasley will not accept please call in someone who will. I suggest Fred and George Weasley (Gred and Forge) proud owners of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Ronald Weasley do you accept the role of representative for the Weasleys?" Dumbledore asked Ron sternly.

"I Ronald Weasley accept the role."

"To the Weasley's, there is a cheque at Gringott's which is what I leave you along with my gratitude. To get the cheque go to Gringott's in person and ask if there is a cheque for the Weasley's. You will have to state who you are and that you are a representative of the Weasley's to collect the cheque from Harry Potter's will on his (my) instructions. After you do that you should have no problem in getting it. I wish you the best with your lives."

"To Draco Malfoy, I leave you with the knowledge that we are the same in some ways. I have further explained what I mean by this in my letter to you."

"To Remus Lupin, don't look so horrified, I don't know your Gringott's vault number so I just set up a Gringott's vault registered in my name which is where you will find what I have left you. If you want to transfer the money to another vault you are able to do so. I have made it so you just need to sign your name and it should be done. Also if you do not want the vault you can close it by filling out a form and signing a different form. You don't need a key just your signature. Oh and the number is 492. I ask that your accept the amount I have left you."

"To Sirius Black, I have transferred an amount of money into your vault 711. I do not want any arguments about what I have given you. I am your godson therefore I am allowed to give presents to my favourite godfather."

"I'm your only godfather Harry." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"And I will have none of that 'only godfather' business either. I also leave you the Marauder's Map, my father's invisibility cloak and my Firebolt, not that an old man like you could handle something modern like _that_!"

"Oi, I am _NOT_ old!"

"You keep telling yourself that Padfoot."

"Moony! Just think if I'm old what does that make _you_? I mean you are older than me."

"Gentlemen!" Dumbledore interrupted trying to restore the quiet.

"Gentlemen, isn't the word I would've used, I believe that children is far more suitable."

"No one asked you Snape!"

"If you are quite done I will continue."

"I also leave you something that came into my possession only recently, I leave you Godric's Hollow. How? My father's lawyer came to me on my 16th birthday saying that he needed to discuss my father's will with me. He told me that I was the owner of the Potter inheritance and Godric's Hollow. I want you to have this house; it has been repaired so it is liveable unlike some other houses and I'm sure that it has better memories for you that your old one does. Don't lose hope Sirius, even in the darkest times don't lose hope because sometimes that is all you need."

"I have a final request, I do _NOT_ and I repeat _not_ want a public funeral. I have constructed a list, which is enclosed in my will of the people I want to attend. I ask that _no one_ else but the people on the list be allowed to attend. I don't want all these people that I have never met coming to my funeral just because I am the Boy-Who-Lived (although I am sure that Voldemort thought me to be the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die). Also there are to be no reporters at my funeral so I suggest that you place anti-Animagus charms around the area or Rita Skeeter is sure to be there. I ask that you live life to the fullest. This is the last will of Harry James Potter signed on the 13th August."

"That is all the legal proceedings out of the way, Harry does not mention what he wants done with the rest of his belongings such as his old textbooks etc. so I leave that up for you to decide. Harry does specifically ask that a ritual burning ceremony is held for all of his old clothes as he, and this is a direct quote, 'would not inflict them on anyone'. Now I believe that I have to give out these letters. If you have any problems or questions about the will please feel free to contact me or the staff at Gringott's. Good day."

A/N: Not too much changed in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

To the Moon and Back  
By vampyreice

After taking their letters they left one by one to their place of comfort, for Snape it was his office, for Draco it was his room. Ron went to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione to the place she loved the library. Remus and Sirius both went outside, Remus to the Shrieking Shack and Sirius to the Quidditch Pitch.

To say Sirius was nervous about opening his letter would be an understatement, he desperately wanted to know the contents as it might contain an explanation as to why Harry sacrificed him and yet on the other hand he didn't in case Harry told him things that Sirius didn't want to hear. Pulling together all of the courage his was known for, he slowly opened the letter.

_To my dear godfather,_

_Don't ever loose hope, no matter what situation you are in there is always hope to be found no matter how big or how small. Sirius, you are the father I never had, and while on topic I have never blamed you for that and I never will. Even though the rest of the wizarding world has turned against you, they don't matter. The people who matter know the truth and know of your innocence. Pretty soon the rest of the idiots that make up our world will know the truth as well, I promise._

_You know when I was writing this I kept thinking to myself that I wanted to do something for you to show my appreciation for having you in my life. I went through every possible thing I could think off and I finally decided on the one thing you wanted more than anything. I managed to get it and if my spell went right it should be waiting for you on your bed the next time your there. I'm positive that you will like my gift and even more positive that you know what to do with it._

_Sirius, if you're reading this than I am dead and my spell has been activated; I know that you don't want to hear that but you have to face the truth and not grieve too much. The spell I am talking about is a very outdated spell and the last known use of it was nearly seven hundred years ago. It is called _lettius changius_, and is a complex spell requiring a bit of advance magic._

_Basically all it does is change the contents of a letter written to a person if the set goal is completed before the purpose. For me that meant that I had to do a task, which was collecting your present, before my death, which I made the purpose, in order for the letter to change. If I either didn't complete my task or I didn't die, than the spell wouldn't work. Just before my battle with Voldemort I managed to get your present and seeing as though I knew I would die, that meant I knew the activation of the spell had occurred. So I can say quite confidently that your present is waiting on your bed and that there is no chance of me coming back._

_You know I really wish that I didn't have to die like this. I would have loved to die in a warm bed with all my friends and family around me, however as you are well aware in life we rarely get what we want. I don't want to end this letter but I know I have to. Just remember Sirius that you mean the world to me and that I'm really going to miss you. I want you to know that I will always love you even though I may not be able to show it. I love you Sirius Black._

_Your loving godson  
Harry Potter_

"I'm going to miss you too, Harry, so much that it hurts, and where ever you ended up know that I love you too, always have. " Sirius didn't know how long he sat on the stands of the Quidditch remembering all of the time he spent with Harry but what he did know was that no one could ever replace Harry in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

To the Moon and Back  
By vampyreice

Remus decided to head out to the Shrieking Shack to read his letter. It was pretty ironic that the place he had to go to contain himself was also the place that had some of his fondest memories. Every time he stepped into the Shack he was reminded of all the time the four of them would play together the night he transformed. Memories of himself and Sirius acting like puppies as they tackled each other. Sitting on the broken bed he opened his letter and began to read.

_Dear Remus,_

_Firstly I want to thank you for all the help you have given me over the years, it really aided me in my quest for knowledge later on. Not only have you taught me some very useful spells but you also gave me useful knowledge and wisdom beyond my years. On top of that you taught me about inner strength and when it all boils down to it that may have been the most valuable thing you could ever have shown me. So I not only thank you for that but also for all the comfort and support you have shown me since the day we met._

_Moving on, I have a gift for you. I have spent these last few months working on a spell that uses the combination of an incantation and a potion. I'm pretty sure that you especially will find this spell very interesting and quite useful._

_I based my work on an already existing potion, with which you are quite familiar, and then added a few of my own theories to it. The spell is entirely theory and I am not sure whether or not it will work, it could be extremely dangerous so the test subject would have to completely voluntary. I have left the instructions for the potion with Snape, as I'm sure he will find it quite the challenge and most likely enjoy testing his skill._

_The way the spell works is pretty simple, basically the person has to drink the potion while the incantation is being said. The spell, which I named Dirus Resecro, essentially will cure the person of an existing curse. For example if a person were a vampire, in theory after having Dirus Resecro cast on them it would cure them of their curse. The same applies to werewolves. I hope that it helps you but **please** be careful when you test it. I really want you to be able to live a full life. I wish you happiness for the future and whatever it may bring._

_Remus Lupin, I ask that you take care of yourself and also Sirius, I worry about him. Remember to have fun and enjoy life._

_Your friend  
Harry Potter_

"Oh, Merlin, if he is right than he has done in a few months what wizards have been trying to achieve for centuries. I mean I know he said it was a complete theory but I **trust** him. I saw what he could do in third year and even then he was beyond anyone his age, including Dumbledore. So why shouldn't he find a cure for werewolves three years down the track." Remus allowed a moment to let the glimmer of hope he was feeling to surge through him but it was only a moment. It was an amazing thought to be finally free of his life long curse but Remus didn't want to get his hopes up only to be disappointed. Standing with a new spring in his step Remus quickly walked back up the castle, he was going to speak to Snape and see if Snape believed it possible.


	4. Chapter 4

To the Moon and Back  
By vampyreice

After leaving the Headmaster's office, Draco went to his dormitory to read the contents of Potter's letter. Not that he would admit it to anyone, but he was curious as to what Potter had to say and why he had been included in the will. They weren't close friends and had only been civil towards one another when Potter and his best friend Blaise Zanbini had their fling. Reaching the dormitories he went straight to the room he shared with Blaise found a comfortable position on his bed and opened the letter.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Firstly I want to take this opportunity to thank you for offering me your friendship in our first year and I would also like to apologise for not accepting, which I believe hurt your pride and sparked the whole rivalry between us. If you would allow me, I will take this time to explain my actions. _

_I didn't grow up in a nice family; I know, big shock, right? Anyway after my parents were killed I was taken to my aunt and uncle's house. My aunt was my mother's sister and for some reason absolutely hated magic, so when she found out that he sister had been killed and she was landed with her 'freakish' nephew, as she would call me, she was not exactly thrilled. Growing up I didn't have any friends as my cousin and his friends saw that I would never be liked by beating up all those who tried to befriend me. As my cousin was the since of a whale by the time he was five, you can understand how this worked._

_Skipping over all the glorious details basically I was very good at cooking by the time I started school, my reflexes were top notch from having to doge both my uncle's attacks, who reminded me of a rhinoceros, and my aunt's frying pan, and I was constantly told that my mother was a whore and my father was a jobless drunk. I did all of the chores for my relatives who not only despised me but also told the neighbours that I was a dangerous and delusional child._

_Due to my relatives hatred of all things to do with magic I never knew about my background until I received my Hogwarts' letter. I was shocked to say the least. Anyway it was a slight disappointment that the first person I met from my new school turned out to be a spoiled brat who reminded me way too much of my cousin. Nothing personal but hat didn't exactly appeal to me, so when I met Ron I was quite ecstatic._

_Of course, it was only recently that I realised that Ron was only using me for my fame. I want to also take this time to apologise for my behaviour to you and your friends ever since then. It's pretty funny, last year you wouldn't have caught me even **thinking** about apologizing to you let alone **actually** saying writing it to your face. And I think you would rather be in Gryffindor than to actually accept an apology from me but I know that you have changed, we both have. We are not the children we once were; we are old enough to judge the world and to make our own choices. We have grown up and we see the world differently now than to when we were younger._

_I don't regret the decisions I have made as if they hadn't been done I would never have the courage to do what I'm doing however I do wish that things between us could have been different. If you were to ask the me the same question you did in our first year I'm pretty sure my answer would be yes._

_Live your own life, don't let people make the choices for you and be happy; speaking from experience. Look after yourself._

_Sincerely  
Harry Potter_

"Shit." Was all Draco could say as he finished reading the letter. Who knew that Potter would pull such a dirty stunt as that?

"Hey Draco, you up here?" Blaise called as he entered the room, upon seeing Draco on his bed he walked over and threw himself on it. "So how did the meeting with Dumbledore go?"

"It was not what I was expecting."

"How so?"

"Well apparently Potter made me apart of his will,"

Blaise blinked confusedly at that. "Well I suppose that explains a whole lot."

"What are you talking about?"

"It explains why Harry went after Voldemort by himself, he was insane."

Draco laughed at that. "Should you really be talking about him like that."

"It's cool, he know it's all in fun. Anyway, you okay?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I should not be this emotional, it's Potter."

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself, we all grew up hearing that Harry was amazing, we heard it so much that we eventually began to believe that he was invincible. I don't know about you but my ideals were completely shot when I saw him back in first year. How can someone who looks like **that** be the saviour of the wizarding world? However as the years progressed we all saw him do things that none of us could do and our ideals subconsciously started to build back up and we started believing that maybe he **was **invincible.

"The next thing we know is that Voldemort's back and consciously or not we all turned to Harry to save the day just like he always did. We all placed our hope in him and I guess he realised that cause the next thing he did was sacrifice himself so that we could live our lives peacefully. Everyone knew that it was a possibility that Harry could die, just no one realised just what that meant, except Harry."

"I may not have liked him but I sure as hell didn't want him to die, I mean he's sixteen, he's barely even lived and yet had the weight of the world on his shoulder's. You know I think I didn't like him cause I saw just how old his mind was compared to ours and I mistook it for condescension. But he wasn't he just had a tough life, had a tough future and yet he was still a good person."

"Of course he was, how many horrible people do you know that would give up their life for other's. You have just got to believe."

"Believe what?"

"That when he died, he did it the best way he could and hope that his death wasn't in vain. That's all any of us can really do, is believe that his final moments were ones we can all strive to achieve."

"I don't think I want to admit to that yet, it means losing my reputation."

"Everything will work out in the end, you'll see Draco, it will all work out."

"I hope so."

"It will. Trust me."


	5. Chapter 5

To the Moon and Back  
By vampyreice

After leaving Dumbledore's office Snape went to his office to read Potter's letter. He didn't know what to expect from it and in a way was slightly dreading it. Upon entering his office he sat at his desk and opened the letter.

_Severus Snape,_

_I believe I know why you treat the others houses, especially Gryffindor, unfairly while blatantly favour Slytherin. I believe it has to do with the reputation that the Slytherin house holds, most people upon arriving at Hogwarts' dread being sorted into Slytherin as they believe that all people in Slytherin are evil. It is because of this that I assume you feel that at least one person should show that he doesn't believe the stereotype that he believes that we all make our own choices._

_To prove my point I have a story, which I believe you are somewhat familiar with. One year a boy was sorted into Gryffindor, which is stereotyped to be the 'good' house, he made friends with the other Gryffindor boys, would tolerate the Ravenclaw's, would tease the Hufflepuff's and would hate the Slytherin's just like every other Gryffindor boy. He has never actually spent the time to get to know any of the Slytherin's he just knows that they're 'bad'. The other boy was sorted into Slytherin house, the 'bad' house. This is the house, which has the least amount of interaction with the other houses as many of those in it are feared. This boy may try and make friends with other houses however no one is going to accept a Slytherin._

_The boy from Slytherin eventually joined a raving lunatic just like many of the other Slytherin's as this raving lunatic is the only one who has ever accepted them. The Gryffindor boy on the hand joins the old fool with an obsession for tea and sweets just as many other Gryffindor's are doing so. As hypocritical as the raving lunatic is, he is gathering more and more supporters, many people flock to him to avoid his wrath. The Gryffindor boy scared for his own life betrays his friends and joins the lunatic; he ends up killing his friends to save himself. However while the Gryffindor is going around showing all the traits of a Slytherin, the Slytherin boy has abandoned the lunatic and has instead joined the old fool and became a spy. Shades of grey if you ask me._

_As Gryffindor's we are the worst offender's of not seeing past the stereotype, not that we make an effort. For example once when I was in trouble with a few other Gryffindor's and Draco Malfoy, I noticed that while Dumbledore called us Gryffindor's by our first name he called Draco Mr. Malfoy, and always spat it out like it was a foul tasting word, expanding the gap between the two houses even more._

_No person is born evil, it is not possible, as they grow up the attitudes and actions of those around them may influence him to become 'evil' but he is not born evil._

_Anyway, enough of that, I have a surprise for you that I believe you will find quite enjoyable. For the last few months I have been working on a spell that I have named Dirus Resecro. It is a combination of an incantation and a potion. In theory it is designed to remove a previous curse from a victim such as a vampire or a werewolf. The potion is a variation of the Wolfsbane potion. To work simply give the subject the potion while they are in that form, so give it to a werewolf on the full moon, and say the incantation, which is expurgo percuro medicor sano devoveo. The one problem I haven't been able to solve is the danger to both the subject and the one administering it as the subject has to be in their true form with no barriers. Thus means that someone is going to have to get up close and personal with a werewolf on a full moon. So I do ask that you are completely sure that this is safe before you test it on a person. Have fun making it._

_Sincerely  
Harry Potter_

_P.S. I have a question for you, you joined the raving lunatic in his clause to rid the world of Muggles even though he is half muggle himself, so doesn't that mean he should torture and kill himself? Anyway my question is didn't you ever get tired of following a hypocritical lunatic?_

Snape couldn't help but laugh at the finishing paragraph. It seemed that Potter had quite a few surprises up his sleeve and Snape couldn't help but wonder if he were going to see another one someday.


	6. Chapter 6

To the Moon and Back  
By vampyreice

Ron was not in a happy mood as he headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. Not only was he angry that Harry had the gall to leave his family money but then he had to go and write a letter to Ron expecting him to read it. No way was Ron going to read it, knowing Harry it was probably full of crap about how he was going to save them all from You-Know-Who and therefore deserved his respect.

"Who does he think he is? I mean, so what, he's Harry-fucking-Potter, big deal. Just because he has some stupid scar doesn't make him a hero. I bet that he thinks I'm suddenly going to be his friend again now that he saved the world from sudden doom, yeah right! I wouldn't be friends with that, that, fag again if he were the last person on earth!!" Ron ranted to himself as he walked. If he were being truthful with himself he would admit that the anger he was projecting was just a façade for his guilt and his pain. Guilt at being a lousy friend, not only recently but since they first met and pain since the best friend he had ever had was dead, dead just so the rest of the world could live peacefully.

"Just who is it that you are badmouthing so much, Ronnikins?" the voice of his elder brother came breaking through his rant. Ron turned to see Fred and George standing behind him looking quite pissed.

"Don't who know that it's rude to insult the dead, Ron?" the other commented. They may have been brothers but Ron still had a hard time telling the twins apart.

"If you already knew, than why did you ask?"

"We asked cause we hoped that you would realise just how big of a prat you are being and actually try and be a friend for once." Ron was sure that was Fred, Fred always seemed to start while George followed the cues from his brother.

"He's dead Ron. Harry is dead! He's never going to come back! Your best friend of five years is dead and all you can do is badmouth him!" George yelled, he was the more sensitive of the two.

"Yeah, so what, it was his choice to run off and play the hero once again!." Ron yelled back. Before Ron could even react he was flat on his back with the beginnings of a black eye. "You hit me! I'm your brother and you hit me! I can't believe that you would actually hit me over someone like Potter."

"Your damn right I hit you and just be thankful that George is holding me back or you would have a hell of a lot more injuries to worry about. How **dare** you! How dare you speak about Harry like that! He knew he was going to die when he went to face Voldemort and yet he went anyway, he sacrificed he rest of his life so we could all live ours in peace!" Fred shouted.

"You know even up until the end he still hoped that you would come around, that you would see past the stereotype and come to accept him for who his was. He was a true, no, a **loyal** friend to you and this is the support he gets." Continued George at a quieter tone.

"He should have been in Hufflepuff then." Ron replied.

"Before you go insulting the houses, you might want to actually want to spend some time with some Hufflepuff's, at least then you might be able to understand the meaning of loyalty." Replied George before he and Fred left knowing that if they stayed there any longer that could quite possibly end up killing Ron. As they got to the end of the hall, Fred turned around and spoke to the still prone Ron. "Oh and by the way Ron, George and I no longer see you as our brother's and we probably never will again."

"How the hell can they take Potter's side, other me their brother? Oh, well I'll talk to mum later and she if she can straighten them out. I might as well read Potter's letter now; it might give me a laugh."

_Ronald Weasley,  
This letter isn't going to be pleasant but I ask that you read it anyway as it will be for your own good and may help you gain a bit of maturity. This letter is going to be about my feeling towards you._

_Just for the record, I have **never** wanted to be famous. **You** may believe otherwise but frankly I don't care what you think anymore. It is **your** opinion that I want to be famous and that I love every minute of it, and I believe it is time that you faced realty once and for all._

_I had thought that you had realised the truth back in fourth year however I see that my judgement was misplaced. I didn't realise it until recently but the moment I got the support of people after I finished the first task you immediately were back at my side. It was when you realised that you could once again benefit from my friendship that you made up with me. Cause that's all I ever was to you, a way to further your own popularity._

_At the time I couldn't believe why you didn't trust me, cause I knew for a fact that if you were in my position I would have been by your side from the very start. However that doesn't really surprise me anymore just like how it didn't surprise me when you didn't show you support when I came out. By this time my usefulness was growing to a close, what with all the magazines and newspapers saying I was crazy and lying, you knew that pretty soon that might focus on my friends as well so you used it as an opportunity to distance yourself fro me. I'm right, aren't I? You have only ever been my friend when it benefited you, when an event comes that you see an opportunity to gain fame or recognition that is when you act my friend._

_You know I get where you're coming from, it must be hard to be the youngest boy out of six with absolutely no talent. No wait, I lied, you do have talent; that talent is being able to be the most shallow and egotistical people I have ever know and that is not something you want to be famous for. Unlike your brothers you are not a good person. Take Fred and George for example, they are really smart regardless of their low grades, just look at all the products they make, and they knew what they wanted in life. They worked really hard to achieve their goal and with a little financial help from me they did just that._

_Percy is extremely intelligent and although he may follow the crowd some times in the end he knows what he wants. Charlie is a very compassionate and loyal person, not only does he care about people but he also cares about animals as well. He acknowledges the outcasts. And then there's Bill, he was head boy which means he's not only smart and law abiding, but he must also be kind to people and willing to help those in need. As I said I can understand why you want to be famous seeing as though you have a lot to live up to and most of which you will never achieve._

_You disgust me, and you had better change the way you act and actually start being kind or else you will end up with no friends. Scoff all you want but being alone like that, it really sucks._

_Sincerely  
Harry Potter_

_P.S. I would never have hit on you as you are not attractive and it would have been really hard trying to take you with your own head up you arse._

All Ron could do was sit and gape as he realised that Harry knew him a lot better than he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

To the Moon and Back  
By vampyreice

Hermione went straight to the library after receiving her letter from Dumbledore. She wasn't sure why but the library was one of the few places were she felt completely at ease. No wait scrap that, she knew exactly why she came here, she loved the smell of the old books and the wealth of knowledge that was just waiting for her to read. Sitting at her usually spot a table in the centre of the room she took out her letter and began to read.

_Hermione Granger,_

_I have a request to ask of you, I want you to promise yourself that you won't devote your whole life to study. You should not limit yourself to all work or all play, go halfway, and have half work and half play. Follow your dreams but have fun while you're doing it._

_Hermione you are a great person and you should not settle for second best in anyway, not in your boyfriend or in your career. You should be with someone who loves you for who you are._

Knowing you, you are curious about why I included you in my will. Well to tell you the truth I'm not sure. I think it is that even though you turned against me there were all those years where you supported me when no one else would. Example in our fourth year when nearly everyone turned away from me you stuck by me and in our second year you stuck by me. That is about all I want to say in this letter. Just so you know I forgive you.

_Sincerely  
Harry Potter_

_P.S. I was serious about the book, I can just imagine a clone of you going around giving everyone the fact of **your** book just like you did to us._

Hermione couldn't help but let out a gasp as she finished reading the letter, here she was, someone who had acted atrociously to her friend and he willingly forgave her for everything she had done. Could she ask for a better friendship? She knew that she didn't deserve Harry's friendship but she was glad she had it all the same.

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts when two hands simultaneously dropped onto her shoulder's, with a cry of surprise she turned to see Fred and George behind her with large grins on their face.

"Sorry about that Hermione, but we-"

"Were wondering if you had seen Ron around?"

"Don't scare me like that! And to answer your question I saw him not too long ago, he was heading up to the Gryffindor tower."

"Thanks, anyway what were you reading?" asked Fred.

"It's a letter from Harry, apparently he knew he was going to die when he went to face Voldemort and made the proper precautions, not only did he have a will made up but he also had all of these letters for people."

"Yeah, we know." Replied George.

"How?"

"Well, it was a few weeks ago but we had to withdraw some money from out Gringotts account for our next supply shipment and we quite literally bumped into Harry. When we asked him what he was doing here he told us the whole story. Needless to say we were shocked and as we regained our senses we tried to persuade him not to do it, as there had to be another way. He told us that if there were another way he would be doing it, however due to the connection of his scar he told us that this was the only way. Well we spent the rest of the day with him and them we popped in on him quite a few times after that. I think he was a bit sick of us by the end, don't you Fred?"

"Nah, he loved it."

"So you knew he was going to die?"

"Yeah, and I think we realised when he was going to do it as well." Commented George.

"What do you mean?"

"We visited him two days before he went and he was acting strange. I mean he was still glad that we had come but he kind of looked resigned?"

"Yeah, it was like he was thinking that this was the last time something like this would happen. Anyway, since we hated seeing him like that we took him to the zoo." Agreed George.

"Did he enjoy it?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Harry, he's in with the snakes." Fred replied.

"WHAT?"

"Only messing with you Hermione, yeah he enjoyed it, he spent like half an hour talking to the snakes."

"That's good, I'm glad that he had some good times before he died."

"Anyway, we're going to go find Ron."

"Keep your chin up Hermione." George said before following Fred out. Hermione watched them go thinking about what they had said.

"Hogwarts', A History? Sounds interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

To the Moon and Back  
By vampyreice

Fred and George were talking between themselves as they fixed up their shop. Their day had been, well, interesting to say the least, who knew that Ron would go as far as he did is his dislike for Harry.

"I can't believe that Ron would do something like that." George commented as he straightened the rows of Extendable Ears. "I mean, I knew he was weird with the whole Harry being gay but I didn't know that it was **that** bad."

"I think there's something else to it, I don't know what but something happened between the two of them and neither of them told anyone just what it was." Replied Fred.

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am." Fred replied smugly.

"I reckon we've done good."

"How so?" asked Fred.

"Our lives, our shop, I reckon that we've done good and made our shop into something that Harry was proud he financed."

"I agree."

"Still it's weird, I just can't believe that Harry is gone." George commented.

"Yeah, I never thought I see the day when Harry was dead while we were still alive. I always expected him to live even older than Dumbledore."

"Still there's hope isn't there?"

"What you mean what he said in our letter?"

"Yeah, do you think we should tell anyone?" asked George.

"Nah, I don't think so, we don't know whether he succeeded or not." Fred replied.

"What if he did? What if his plan did work and he actually survived? What if he survived and is now doing what he said he was going to if he survived; living in hiding with a completely new appearance."

"If that's the case than he just made me the happiest I've ever been, however if that **is** the case do you really think that he's going to come back, after he got what he always wanted, a nice quite life? I wouldn't if I were him. Anyway I reckon that we just keep it to ourselves, keep hope that it may be true and if he ever does come back, well we make sure we're ready with open arms and a day at the zoo planned."

"He'd like that. I suppose your right though we wouldn't want to get everyone's hopes up for nothing."

"Exactly."

A silence once again settled over the shop, well as quiet as their shop ever is. "Hey Fred, we're going to need another batch of Skiving Snackboxes."

"Ok, and we also need some more Ton-Tongue Toffees."

End.

A/N: Ok so that's it, I've officially finished revising and hopefully some of the sequel will be up by the end of the month.


End file.
